


Wait, Are We Not Best Friends?

by stellar_starseed



Category: Day6 (Band), Day6 Jae - Fandom, Jaehyung Park
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Day6 Jay, Jae6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed
Summary: A little Jae Drabble in which you worry about popular opinion of your relationship.
Relationships: Jae/reader
Kudos: 6





	Wait, Are We Not Best Friends?

You were hunched over a laptop with one of Jae’s over sized hoodies on, hood pulled over your head.

“Are you reading fan comments again?” Jae’s voice chimes in from behind you.

“No...” You turn to face him, but the hood is so large it blocks your view, thank goodness because he can’t see your shifty eyes either.

“So that’s a yes.” He pulls the lap top from your grasp and closes it. “Also, is this my lap top?” He chuckles and shakes his head “Thief!”

“What’s yours is mine, no?” You slide the hood off your head to watch Jae place the lap top on the table.

“That depends?” He rubs his chin. “Last slice of pizza?”

“You literally always give it to me.”

“My favorite hoodie?” You look down at the hoodie your wearing with a smile and pull the sleeves over your hands because sweater paws were the best.

“I’m starting to see your point.” He nods and plops down by your side, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. “Why are you so obsessed with the fan comments these days?” He begins putting your stray hairs back in place.

“Because I was your date to the awards show! You didn’t even say I was your best friend like we agreed.”

“Because that would be a lie. And you hate liars.” He smiles. You nod.

“Hey wait, so you’re saying I’m not your best friend?” You turn to face him completely and pout.

“You’re so much more than that.” He leans in and kisses the tip of your nose.

“Nice save.” You nod. “I’m sure there is some dark corner of the interweb that is talking trash about our relationship. I’m just worried that it will affect your fans.”

Jae sighs and looks at you for a moment. He rubs your cheek gently with the back of his hand. His long warm fingers felt nice and you nuzzled into them. He smiled at you, letting out a short breathy laugh. 

“Don’t stress my lady.” He pulls you closer and you rest your head on his chest. You let out a deep sigh and begin to think about your actions the past few days. You have been obsessed. It was all for nothing when you thought about it. It’s been three days since the awards show and not one negative comment has come up about you two.

“I’m just being insecure aren’t I?” You sit up to look at Jae.

“A little bit and I’m a little worried about you.” He grabs your hand, pushes the oversized sleeve over your hand and starts to play with your fingers. Your starting to notice that he’s even more affectionate with you. He really is worried.

“You don’t have to worry.” You say softly. “I just-sometimes I feel like I’m not good enough for you. Maybe I was expecting some of the fans to say it for me.”

“Oh, babe, come on don’t say things like that!” He pulls you into his chest once again. “You said it already you’re my best friend, and you’re also my love. I couldn’t have made it through this last tour without you.” 

“I didn’t do anything.” You shake your head. “You would’ve gotten through it just fine.”

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. The world sees funny goofy as hell Jae who lets everything roll off his back. But you read me like a book. Whenever I feel off you’re there to help me through it. When I’m down I can see your gorgeous face and hear that beautiful voice and it keeps me going.”

“Jae.” You blush and try to hide your smile.

“I’m serious, baby. Look at me.” He turns your face towards his. “You do a whole lot more for me than you realize. I need you, and let’s be real my fans are awesome they aren’t going to talk trash about the one I love. They can see it. They can feel it. It’s right. We are supposed to be together and you need to stop worrying about what anyone else will think.”

Jae holds your face in his hands and searches your eyes until he feels that his words have sunk in. He kisses your lips, sweetly at first, pulling away to look at you once again. Then he leans in for a more passionate kiss, slipping his arms around you and holding you close.


End file.
